


Dominant by design, warrior by choice

by AlphaShark



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Phasma (Star Wars), Alpha! phasma, Alpha!Phasma, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Female Alpha, Female Omega, Knotting, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Lots of Sex, Male Omega, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NSFW, Omega Kylo Ren, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Omega! Kylo, Phasma is an asshole, Rey is hot, Sex, Super fucked biology, general clownery, omega!kylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaShark/pseuds/AlphaShark
Summary: The new line of rebels were devastating the first order. For every clone created, three fall dead. The empire is running out of time to secure power before the rebels build more. Rumors that a force sensitive girl is assisting them frightens amd angers many generals.The empire is betas only. Betas do not require special diets, scent blockers, or mate constantly like alphas and omegas do. There is no posturing, marking of territory, and cooperation is achieved.However, plans to allow an alpha into their ranks for the first time ever emerge, and as beta generals show weakness on the battlefield, the plan gains popularity.The first order would never just "pick" a random alpha off the streets. They go to the planet of Parnassos, a planet of mostly alphas, doomed to war and famine. There, they will find the lone survivor that will lead their army to victory.If only they knew how complicated it was going to get.
Relationships: Phasma/Kylo Ren, Phasma/Rey, Phasma/other - Relationship
Comments: 27
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fic is based on my general morbid curiosity. I have wanted to write about alpha/omega dynamics for awhile, but haven't figured out I actually don't know a lot about the new Star wars movies, but ive researched Phasma a bit and decided that she would be perfect. WARNING, PHASMA IS PREDATORY HERE, all alphas in the universe are. Dubious consent in some scenes. Hope you enjoy:

Stories and chapters coming soon. This is something ive wanted to write for awhile. With work, gym, and classes, I will find time to update.


	2. New Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first order suffers another bitter loss at the hands of the rebels. Beta generals show weakness. Unamused by the constant cowardice, the "higherups" hold a meeting in which a plan is introduced and signed.

"We have lost too many already!" Armitage snapped. The beta commander was uncharacteristically aggressive for his neo-gender, making him abrasive to the others. Nonetheless, he and Kylo ran the operation, so their word was law. "We cannot afford to constantly retreat from rebel strongholds. They are advancing as we speak!" Armitage hissed. General Spade, the man who recently led his troops to the slaughter said "sir, there was nothing that could have been done. They fought back, and they fought hard". Armitage snickered. "With what? Their sjw fallacies? Their cumbaya songs? Their weapons are inferior compared to ours, we should be dominating here!" He said, slamming his fist down on the table. He then smiled wickedly. "Which brings me to my next idea, gentleman". "What is your plan sir?" General Spade asked, and the other at the long table seemed equally curious. Armitage got up, and started walking around the table. "What makes up a good fighter?". Those at the table immediately answered: "courage!", "loyalty!", "honor!". Armitage silenced them with a wave of his hand. "No. What makes up a good fighter, is aggression. Aggression, strength, and an INSTINCT to dominate and DESTROY their enemies, no matter the cost."

The room went silent around him as the others whispered among themselves. Armitage turned to Gabriel Wright, the lead geneticist and mastermind behind the clone operation. "For years, this order has cloned nothing but betas. Betas aren't bad. They listen, they can eat a cheap plant based diet, and they don't smell" Armitage said. Those in the room chuckled amd murmured their agreement. "BUT" he continued, "Betas lack something. They lack.... Prowess. They lack... The burning NEED to show EVERYONE around them whose boss.". General and high officials began to turn to each other and whisper. Spade spoke up. "Sir, what are you suggesting?". Armitage smiled. "I think its time that we, the first order, unprecedented rulers of the universe, have a real warrior on our side. I'm not undermining you all, and you fight hard, but it it is not in you blood to kill. Its not a part of your biological makeup. You don't feel that sense of primality..... That an alpha does". The room collectively gasped. Spade looked annoyed, and chose to speak up. "Sir, having an alpha is like having an unneutered dog, only that dog is 6'5 and 300 pounds of hungry and horny fury. We do not have the funds, nor the ABILITY to breed alphas. Plus, they'll kill each other! It would be a waste of time!" The room murmured their agreements. Armitage shook his head. "In not talking about cloning alphas. I'm talking about having ONE alpha officer in command, on the front lines. It would ne well worth it, even in experiment to try it". The commanders and generals still looked displeased. Gabriel Wright looked curious. Armitage frowned. "Well, my mind is already made up" he scowled. Another general, general clay spoke up this time, but made sure his voice was low. "But sir, what about...him". Even though "he" wasn't in the room, everyone knew who was being discussed. The one omega with a heart of hate, and a taste for war. Armitage smiled. "We have already discussed it and he is on board. We are taking extra precautions". Clay still looked unconvinced. "So what, are we just going to pick up some alpha thug? Some pimp or parolee off the streets of Jakku?".

Armitage laughed. "Oh no. To find a strong alpha, you must go to where they are the majority, amd there is only one planet in our area where alphas must fight to survive".   
"You can't possibly mean there. They are a diseased people! They are savages! They speak in grunts and whines! They so not even know what common is and have no desire to learn!" Clay said.

Armitage ignored them.  
"Captain, set the course for Parnassos"


	3. Subspecies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha Biology, and strange Alphas on Parnassos.

~Dr. Wright's analysis of the alpha neo gender; subspecies, located on Parnassos~

"Alphas are known to be territorial and aggressive if approached. Most alphas live on planets with the other neo-genders (Betas/omegas). On these planets, there is enough food amd territory available for them to feel comfortable, and first world alphas only squabble over mates on occasion. On an average planet, the population is 50% betas, 25% omegas, and 25% Alphas. Alphas are dually tall and have masculine features. Alphas are usually incredibly muscular, and must eat a high quality diet of meat to sustain them. Normal alphas usually mate for life (to each omega. Some of them have multiple), and will die to protect their omega and their young. They are food and sex motivated. They need lots of weight-bearing exercise to stay happy and keep their hormone levels in check. They can also perform endurance exercise, but weight bearing is healthier for them and preferred. There are male and female alphas. Male alphas range from 5'11-7'0 tall, and cam weight from 190-400 pounds. Female alphas are 5'9-6'5 and weight 150-280 pounds. Male alphas have the same anatomy as beta males, but have a knot on the base of their penis. Female alpha reproducible structure is more complex. They have breasts, but they are vestigial and produce no milk. They have labia like a beta or omega Female would have, but instead of a vaginal canal, their vulva is a housing for their penis. The tip of it sticks out about an inch, and is as sensitive as the clitoris of a beta or omega female. Their testes are internal, located where their ovaries would be if they were betas or omegas. Their penis only extends from the labia when aroused. Male alphas rut once a month to once every 2 months, and female alphas are the same. Male alphas are known for being bigger and stronger than females, but suprisingly, females are known for being more aggressive, headstrong, and can be more intelligent than male alphas."

"Recently, a thorough study was done considering the mannerisms, behaviors, and biological factors of alpha residents of Parnassos. Parnassos is a planet that is mostly alphas (around 80% alpha, the rest make up 20%). The air is toxic to non residents, and the climate is nearly nuclear with the pollutants. There are few trees, and there is no wildlife other than the poisonous/venomous insects and plants. Alphas on this planet live very differently than others, and have other features. All alphas here are a very pale white, and have blue eyes. They have longer canines, a permanent scowl, and long claws where fingernails should be. They can also rotate their ears. Their sense of smell is better than any other alphas in this galaxy, and scientists are unsure why. Due to constant war and famine, alphas here are considerably smaller. They are as tall as other alphas, but few males reach 280, and few females are over 200 pounds. Normal alphas travel to find work, but are eager to settle down with a mate and raise children. The alphas of Parnassos travel throughout their lives, foraging for food. Most normal alphas are loners. They have friends, but leave their families to pursue their lives in early adulthood. Some alphas here are part of "clans", though there are plenty of free roamers. The strangest thing about Parnassian alphas is their mating habits. Since omegas are rare, one would think that once an alpha came upon an omega, they would be eager to mate for life like other alphas. The alphas of Parnassos, upon finding an omega, will breed with him/her incessantly over the course of a day/up to a week, then leave the omega forever. Instead of staying by the omegas side until they give birth, they simply leave to find another. No one knows why they do this. The Parnassian alphas are notoriously short tempered and violent. They are unreasonable and hostile, often killing everyone they come across that isn't a member of their tribe. Most normal alphas abandon their primordial language of grunts and other animalistic noises, or save it for ruts and heats. The alphas here speak ONLY in primordial, communicating with grunts, whines, and other noises. Some speak common, but it is a rare occurrence. The alphas here are much better at endurance exercise, and rarely ever train weight bearing exercise. A muscular alpha on Parnassos is rare. They are usually lean and guant faced. The alphas on Parnassos are also 95% male, so females are a rare occurrence also."


	4. The Fighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phasmas backstory and introduction.

Phasma was born unusually large. Female alphas on this planet are usually 5'9-6'3 and 140-180 pounds, but by the time Phasma was fully grown, she was 6'6 and 280 pounds of pure muscle. She was born into the all powerful Sycre tribe which ruled over a track of land the size of the U.S.   
In her adolescent years, she did nothing but eat, sleep and train. She used lots of resources, much to the distaste of the tribe. The chief was fond of her though. When she was 18, he let her lead a small platoon of troops to destroy a neighboring tribe's settlement too close to the Sycres' territory line. The Sycres' were outnumbered 3 to 1 here, but the results of the battle stunned many members of the tribe. The Sycre were victorious, with NO casualties. From then on, Phasma was seated at the right hand of the chief, and eventually lead the entire Sycre army. She was good at it; however, many of the Sycre still had bitter prejudices and refused to be lead by what they called "a fake man" and a "lesser alpha". A coup was organized. The chief was killed in his sleep. They sent many men to kill Phasma, but they did not succeed. They did succeed in banishing Phasma from the tribe. Now, she spends her days in the vast desert, searching for food. The planet of Parnassos does not take kindly to outsiders. The volcanic mountains in the North belch toxic ash that reaches for hundreds of miles. The poles in the south are so cold that no life exists, and all expeditions to the poison jungle fail, and no men sent to them ever return.  
Phasma though, through grit, willpower, and shear spite managed to survive for almost 2 years in the desert, miraculously maintaining her musculature. She got better at stealth related attacks amd out of spite, killed many Sycre patrols that she came across. Her most daring and spiteful act against her former tribe was when she snuck into the tobian base. She knew an omega who belonged to the new chief. This particular omega was special to the Sycre tribe because she was the chiefs daughter, so they kept her until she would breed with the new chief. However, this particular omega was supposed to be hers. They had met and they liked each other. Well, as much as two Parnassians could have the ability to. Upon meeting her again, the omega (lilith) stated that the new chief had already deflowered her, but wasn't successful with pregnancy. Lilith knew why Phasma was here, and willingly let her mate with her, knowing full well that the chances of pregnancy were high. Phasma stayed for an entire week, sneaking around the guards and mating with Lilith entirely m she bid her farewell amd left the base with a smile, knowing full well it would be HER pups that she would have. She roamed the desert for another year, until an opportunity came that she could not pass up. It was a way off this doomed planet, and back into a position of power.


	5. The meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Among her foraging hours, an opportunity arises that Phasma would be a fool to pass up. A miracle from the gods themselves, the first order promises her food, shelter, and a position in command.

Phasma left large footprints in the clay/sand mixture. It was over 100 degrees, and the desert showed no signs of life. She patrolled the vast area on full alert, constant inhaling, trying to scent prey. She had survived the past year on roots, bugs, snakes, and rodents. How she maintained her form, she did not know. She was definitely a little skinnier and weaker, but that was probably due to intense dehydration. She only came across water every few days, and said water was so polluted that more than three sips would kill her.

She loved this planet. Despite being a truly doomed rock, Phasma believed that life on this planet made her strong. She was glad that she wasn't pampered when she was young. Though she didn't start fighting until 18, she lead hunting expeditions for the Sycre every day since she was 12. The scars on her face, arms, and body are a reminder of what she has survived.

Now though, at age 23, Phasma craved some luxuries. She wanted regular food. She wanted water (she would genocide the entire Sycre tribe for a glass of clean water), and she wanted to be in power again. She hated her current life. Digging around in the dirt for insects like a hog, eating fucking plants to stay alive like a common beta (remember, alphas in this universe can't digest most plants. They are almost carnivores). It all sickened her. She would give anything for a chance at redemption, for a way off this damned planet.

This day, she got her wish. She was on the trail of a rattlesnake, she stopped. There was something new in the air. She halted, closed her eyes, and breathed deeply. The atmosphere was interrupted. It smelled of.... Fuel? 

Phasma growled low in her throat. There were intruders afoot, and she had nowhere to run. Standing tall, she stared up into the sky, where a large ship was descending. It was a MASSIVE piece of machinery. It was unlike anything Phasma had seen before. When the ship was finished with its descent, a dock opened, and lead to the ground. Stepping out of the ship was a beta commander (she could tell by the elegance of his uniform) and 2 guards. The guards wore full white armor plating that covered their entire body. Phasma narrowed her eyes. Those were stormtroopers.

Phasma had heard of them before. Tales were told that the first order was the most powerful and deadly force in the galaxy. It was said that they burned whole planets that they deemed unfit. They brutally slaughtered their enemies on the battlefield, even if they were trying to surrender or run away. The order showed NO mercy.

Phasma would have to think about her next move carefully. 

She stood with narrowed eyes at the beta commander, who looked much happier to see her than the two guards. Even though the white helmets covered their facial expressions, she could tell by their stances and the way they held their weapons that they were nervous.

Phasma would have to think about her next move VERY carefully. 

With a smile, the beta commander was the first to make a move. He stepped off the dock and and walked towards Phasma. She took a few steps back and snarled, reaching for her dagger. The commander's guards took the safety off their weapons, but the commander denounced them with a wave of his hand. He stopped just short of Phasma. She glared down at him with a scowl.

"My name is general Armitage Hux. I am the commander lf this ship and of this order. Do you speak common?"

Phasma was a bit taken back. She did speak common, but it had been years since she spoke. "Yes" she managed to say, hoarsley.

"Excellent. Are you general Phasma of the Sycre tribe?" His asked. Phasma snarled again. "I was, but no longer" she said. Her common was still understandable, but there were still growls between words and sentences. Suprisingly, General Hux didn't seem displeased. In fact, he looked happier.

"That is quite alright General Phasma. You have been chosen to aid the First Order due to your remarkable skills in warfare. You will be introduced, educated in First Order Policies, and hopefully become a valuable member of our team as a general or a strategist".

Phasma was quiet for a moment. This was definitely a way to get back into a position of power. From what she heard, the First Order was indestructible. If she became a known general, the whole universe would know her name and feel fear amd respect. She liked it. She liked it a lot, but she still wanted to know what other benefits this could offer.

"Sounds like a lot of rules" she grumbled. "What's in it for me?".

"You will be given a proper diet suited for an alpha, you can have all the water you can drink, you will be provided with your own quarters in which room service will be a part of, there is a gym on site open any time, there will be a doctor on site who is knowledgeable in alpha biology, you get the absolute best health care for free if injured or ill, and you bathe regularly." Hux said.

Phasma couldn't believe it. For years, she had dreamt of this moment, and it was no longer a fantasy. The general extended his hand.

"Sound fair?" Hux quipped

Phasma shook his hand with a smile. "You got yourself an alpha". 

Hux smiled. "Welcome to the First Order Phasma. With you, we will rule the universe".


	6. Introduction to the order.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phasma is introduced to first world luxuries. Animal at heart, many in the order are displeased with Phasmas....quirks. Gabriel Wright however, is very interested in this new specimen.

Upon coming aboard the ship, Phasma was scenting constantly. She sniffed the dock, the walls, she even spent over 15 minutes sniffing the ground, prowling around in circles. General Spade, who made an appearance, was not good at hiding his displeasure.

"Are you sure about this?" He remarked at Hux while he watched Phasma aggressively scent one of the guards. Hux dismissed him with a wave of his hand. "Its just her primal nature. Once we give her food, water, and sleep, she will gain the stature of a civilized alpha, but not TOO civilized.... I picked a Parnassian for a reason" he remarked as he watched Phasma impulsively punch the wall. It was made of concrete, but it still crumbled against her force. Spade was NOT convinced. "Is she alright?" He asked as he saw that Phasma was sweating and panting. She looked exhausted. Phasma was a little freaked out. Alphas on her planet used smell as their primary sense. Even their use of sight paled in comparison to their sense of smell. A blind Parnassian could survive just fine. One who could not smell was doomed to die. Even though the air on Parnassos was toxic and more than likely gave all if its inhabitants lung damage, there were always scents in the air. The smell of ash, rain, death, fear, and more. Everything smelled like something, and that is what Phasma relied on. Here, everything smelled like.... Well.... Nothing. The environment was completely sterile. There were no scents beside the crisp air, and it seemed like Phasma needed some time to get used to it.

She regained composure and grunted, standing up. General Spade sighed. General Clay made an appearance also. They introduced themselves and shook Phasmas hand. She scented them both and pulled back with a scowl, a look of confusion on her face. "You guys are generals?" She asked. "Yes" they both said. Phasma had a quizzical expression on her face but dismissed it. Stepping forward to Armtiage, she said "may I speak to the alpha in charge?". The guards gasped and one went "oooo" but was quickly silenced with a gut punch from the other one. Armitage, who usually had composure, was frowning. "Phasma, we are all betas. All of the troopers and command units. We have less fatal arguments and squabbles than alpha units". Phasma frowned at his explanation but shook her head. "Whatever" she muttered under her breath. To dispel tension, she clapped her hands together. With a smile she said "what now?". Armitage nodded. "You will now go to see Dr. Gabriel Wright. He will give you a thorough examination. Any illnesses you have will be diagnosed and assessed". He said. Phasma shrugged and followed Armitage down the hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dr. Wright was in the examination room, reading a book about alpha behavior when Armitage stepped into the room. Behind him entered am enormous alpha, who was already scenting the office. Wright grinned. "Ahh General Hux. You've brought me an alpha". He stared over at Phasma, who was undressed for the examination. Wrights eyes assessed her form. "A FEMALE alpha" he added. Phasma gave the doctor a sideways glance, suspecting that the beta doctor was a little too enthusiastic. "Please, come in, come in! I will have her out in a moment Armitage" wright said. He nodded and closed the door. Phasmas gaze landed on him. Wright stood, but she still towered over him. "Come a little closer, I won't hurt you I promise" Wright said lightly. Phasma tensed and growled. "Stop hitting on me dickhead. I may have tits like a beta bitch but I guarantee that my cock is much bigger than yours." She hissed angrily. Wright put up his hands "not hitting on you, just glad to see the plan in motion. My excitement is purely scientific" he said with a smile. He was a little worried that Phasma would be mentally anguished from her time on Parnassos, but now he knew that Phasma was 100 percent well mentally. Her confidence and self esteem are high, and she ia not afraid of power. Those are good alpha character traits. Wright made small talk as he took Phasmas measurements. Her heartbeat was slow, steady, ans strong, but he blood pressure was too low (more than likely a sign of early starvation). Her kidneys were stressed and her skin wasn't elastic (that was dehydration). Everything else looked fine Exept her lungs, which were permanently damaged from the Parnassos air. Luckily, the damage should not progress further.

The next part of the examination WAS mandatory. Wright was very nervous, seeing how aggressive Phasma was earlier, but these questions had to be asked and these examination had to be performed. An analysis of an alpha reproductive system would give the doctor an insight to everything from the alphas fertility, to physical health, and even their mental health. He sighed.

"Ok Phasma, almost done. Now in going to ask you some more personal questions, and I must do some nore intimate examinations. Please be honest and there is no shame in this room." He said. Phasma snorted. "Bring on the sex questionare doc. Make it snappy and I might just let you touch my dick" she said haugtily.

"How often are your ruts?"  
"I haven't had a proper cycle since I was a teenager, but back then it always depended on the seasons. If it was a good hunting season, once a month, if it was a poor hunting season, once every three months."

"When did you last have sexual relations?"  
"About a year ago, with an omega female. Mmm she was so damn tight"

"Do you have problems with achieving an erection?"  
*laughter* "No doc. With the right motivation I can get up just fine".

"Do you masturbate?"  
"Not as often as you probably think. On Parnassos, I had to save all my energy for the hunt. I haven't been horny in awhile because I'm Fucking starving out there."

"When was your last rut?"  
"6 months ago".

The last answer made the doctor look up in shock. "6 MONTHS?" he said, aghast. Phasma shrugged. "Yeah. Not a lot of motivation to. Been roaming the desert for a year after my last lay. Not exactly a lot of omega pheromones out there" she replied casually. The doctor looked at her in horror. "What?" Said Phasma indignantly. "Its not like any omegas are running around here. This place has got a real boring smell. I dont get rut-crazy from an absence of scent. If you had an omega here, yeah I'd be worried....for her" she said with a laugh. "Speaking of, you sure these are all betas? I haven't had a rut in so long, as youve mentioned. I really wouldn't mind letting loose on one. You have an omega prisoner somewhere I can rut that you care how damaged they are?" Phasma added. The doctor quickly got rid of his concerned face, and wrote something on his little notepad. "Thank you Phasma, that will be all". Phasma got up and started to dress. "Aww you didn't even touch my wiener. Next time, huh? Ya Fucking wolf chaser (a derogatory term for betas who like alphas)". She snorted then sauntered out of the room.

As the door was opened, phasma was lead down the hall by Spade and Clay. Armitage went to join them, when he was pulled aside by doctor Wright. "What is it doctor?" He said. Wright NEVER looked this concered. "Get ren off the ship" he whispered. Armitage smiled. "But doc, he's partially in command. I need him here" he said. The doctor looked into his eyes "she hasn't rutted in 6 months. If she finds him, she'll mate with him, and probably kill him in the process. Make sure he is nowhere even NEAR Phasma. This isn't a joke. Phasma is a very powerful and dangerous alpha. Perfect for war, but if she catches even a WHIFF of Kylo, she'll go spiraling into rut and will tear the entire ship apart looking for him!" He said urgently. 

Armitage set his jaw. "What do you suggest I do doctor?" He said. The doctor ran down the hall and said "I already told you, get. Him. OUT!" He said as he sprinted down the hall toward the lab, leaving Hux standing there to contemplate his decision.


	7. Carnivore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phasma eats, drinks, and is merry.  
> Also, Kylo is a spoiled brat.

Armitage caught up with Spade, Clay and Phasma in the halls. "Where are we going now?" Phasma asked. Beaming, Armitage said "we are heading to the-"  
He didn't even get to finish his sentence before Phasma stopped in her tracks, took a deep breath, and yelled: "FOOD!".  
she sprinted down the hall and into the kitchen. She roared and bared her teeth at the workers, who scattered away from her immediately. Phasma immediately began eating the stew that the cooks had been preparing. Armitage sprinted to catch up to Phasma, only to see that it was too late.

"Phasma! Don't eat that! Its not m-". He once again didn't have time to finish his sentence before Phasma stopped outright. Her stomach made an audible gurgle. She looked down and said "fuck" before she vomited on the ground. She wretched a few more times before she looked up at Armitage with a scowl. "What the fuck was in that!".  
"That was a cabbage, carrot, and tofu stew. Its all plants".  
Phasma looked even more disgusted. "Why?" She said as she stood up and wiped her chin.  
"Its healthier and cheaper for betas to eat a plant based diet, but the same can't be said for alphas" Armitage said apologetically.  
"Come on, lets get you some food" he added.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The generals watched in amazement as Phasma ate for 2 hours straight. She was given a raw half-steer. The men watched in awe and horror as they watched Phasma devour her prey, bones and all. Parnassians preferred meat raw rather than cooked, and used their elongated canines to tear through flesh and hide. Phasma also drank 3 gallons of water during this endeavor. Once she was done, she slipped onto the floor and immediately fell asleep. The generals looked at each other.  
"Should we move her?" Spade asked. "No, best not to disturb her" Armitage said. After 15 minutes, Phasma stirred again. She woke up, belched, and stretched. She stood up with a satisfied look on her face. "Mannnnn that was good".  
Armitage smiled. "Well there's plenty more where that came from, but now, you must go to the main command unit where you will meet your colleagues". Once again, Phasma, Spade, and Clay all left together. Armitage had a meeting with a certain someone.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kylo Ren stood at the hall near the armory. He scowled and examined his fingernails. He was not wearing his armor, but only a tunic and pants. He leaned up against the wall, and his arms made direct contact the with wall behind him. He and Hux never got along well, but this idea of his was by far the worst. Kylo Ren was one of the most feared men in the galaxy! He shouldn't have to slink around his own base of command, constantly avoiding the First Orders' new pet. As Kylo tapped his foot impatiently, Armitage rounded the corner. "You're late" Kylo Spat as he narrowed his eyes at the General. "I know" Hux snapped back with the same energy. "So how is she? Is she everything you ever dreamed of? Is your obsession with alphas finally sated? You, Wright, and her should have a threesome together." Kylo snorted. Armitage smiled, deciding not to comment on Kylo pressing his bare skin to the wall. He figured Kylo would learn his lesson some time. "No, no. She's got no interest in betas, at least the males. Plus, unlike you, I don't ooze pheromones that yell FUCK ME constantly, so I am especially unappealing." Hux said with a sly smile. Kylo frowned and glared daggers at the floor. "What do you want?" He hissed at Hux.  
"You and Phasma must meet sometime. I need you both in command and on the ship".  
Kylo whirled around. "WHAT? I'm not interacting with that.... With that... That dumb horny jock! This is YOUR experiment, not mine!" Kylo borderline shouted. Armitage sighed. No matter how hard he tried to convince Kylo that this was a good thing, the stubborn omega wasn't buying it. He hasn't been around alphas since he was a baby. He practically grew up in the first order, and never scented an alpha in his life. He had no IDEA how strong alpha pheromones were or what affect they would have on him, nor did he care. He firmly states that he is a master of war, not a "sissy babymaking housewife" as he would say. 

"Look, just be ready to meet her soon, and please, don't embarrass us all by dropping to your knees for her the second you smell her. Its not a good look" Armitage said as he turned heel and left. Kylo yelled something indignant at him as he rounded the corner and disappeared. Kylo crossed his arms and pouted. He wasn't going to hide any longer. This was HIS ship, HIS order to command. He was a proud bringer of destruction and death, and no fleshy appendage was going to get in his way. He huffed and shuffled down the hall, throwing all caution to the wind as he went.


	8. Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting the other captains and generals, Phasma meets back up with Spade and Clay to tour the parts of the ship that are of importance. She is especially interested in the armory.

Phasma was lead down the hall by Clay and Spade to see key areas of the perimeter and how to utilize them. She was introduced to the gym, the training deck, and the weaponry department (which she especially enjoyed). 

Finally, they arrived in the so called "cleaning sector". Here, room service duties were assigned, colthing was washed and dried, and armor was distributed and polished. They stopped at what appeared to be a smaller room; however, opening the door revealed that the room was a hallway in of itself. Phasma sauntered inside to sniff and inspect while Spade explained. "This is the armory. In here, armor is polished, distributed, and repaired". 

Phasma grunted and picked up a shoulder plate, scowling at it. "Plastic armor?" She asked with a hint of disgust. "Yes, its formed HDPE. Cheaper to produce than steel, and it puts less weight on the troopers' backs" Spade said. Phasma laughed. It was a deep, mocking rumble. Clay and Spade watched with wide eyes as Phasma picked up a helmet in one hand crushed it with no effort at all. She released the crumbled helmet to the ground and stared at the two generals. "I won't be caught dead wearing this weak material into battle." She snarled. Clay spoke up "don't worry, with the measurements that Dr. Wright took, we're comissioning a custom suit made of chromium for you."  
Phasma nodded her approval. "Good" she said quickly. "Well, that completes the tour. I would advise you to head go your quarters and get some rest. Armitage is allowing you to rest for 1 week, but then you begin your training" Clay said. Phasma laughed. "That will be just fine. Ive never had a week of rest in my life". Spade and Clay exchanged looks then took their leave. Phasma though, was staying behind. She no longer had to hide her wild eyes amd tensed muscles. She dropped to her knees and breathed deeply.

There was something WAY off about this room. Its smelled very different from the other ones. It smelled faintly like an omega, or at least a scent that mimicked one. Phasma highly doubted that the betas here used pheromone perfume. She sniffed desperately, trying to find the origin of the scent. It was all muddled and weak. "That means its not IN the room" she thought to herself. She rummaged through plates of armor and sniffed them, wondering it was the soap they used to wash and polish them. It was not. So, she left the room, and was IMMEDIATELY drawn to the wall. She almost crashed through it as she pressed herself against it, breathing deeply.

Oh god. 

Oh GOD!

It was here. This was it! The spot on the wall right next to the door frame.

It smelled of honey.

It smelled of wildflowers.

Oh yeah, it was an omega alright.

Phasma prayed that no poor soldier or commander came by to see her dry hump the wall. Phasma could not contain herself. She felt herself blush as she rubbed her nose against the spot of the wall. Her mouth was open, also inhaling the scent and she was drooling. Her hips were pressed against the wall, gyrating roughly. Phasma could feel how hard she was as she moved her hips. She was half tempted to hollow out a hole in the wall and drain her balls in it.

Reluctantly, she pulled away, panting and sweating. Now that she knew there was an omega here, she had to find out who it was. She leaned in and scented the wall again. 

It still smelled of honey and wildflowers, but there was something else there. It smelled like.... Leaves and mint? Phasma pulled back, perplexed. "What the hell?" She whispered to herself. It was definitely an omega scent, but Phasma had never scented one that was more than honey and wildflowers. Those were the overwhelming scents here, but that minty underlying scent told her something else. It wasn't a perfume or cologne, it was embedded in the scent itself.

She drew back again, trying her hardest to think. She had met all the "higher-ups" hadn't she? At the meeting she JUST had? No one there smelled so good. They were all scentless betas. Phasma tried to think harder. She knee it wasnt one of the soldiers because she had seen the reports herself. It had to be a higher official. So she knew that much, but what the FUCK was with the mint. Then, she realized. 

"Holy shit." She growled to herself. 

It was a male.

A male omega.

She had never scented one before, but she could only assume that was the only logical explanation.she frowned. She definitely preferred females. She never even met a male omega. However, she wasn't about to be picky, especially after how long its been. She thought about who she could trick into giving out a name. She snapped her fingers. "Of course" she said with a sly grin.

She walked to Dr. Wright's office with purpose in her stride.


	9. The hunt begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phasma muscles her way to the truth. She spends days on the ship, marking her territory and chasing the enticing new scent. Anyone in her way has only seconds to move out of it before they are tossed to the side, kicked, or bitten. The higher ups urgently discuss what to do about her worsening condition.
> 
> Kylo ren is nowhere to be found.

Phasma's footsteps were heavy and foreboding. She moved at a fast clip, her metal boots making enough noise in the corridors for an entire retinue of soldiers. She huffed and growled as she made her way to Wright's office. 

Her peripheral vision was enhanced, she was hard as a rock, she was one pencil drop away from a rampage, and by GOD was it hot on this fucking ship.

"Hey commander! Can't wait to start working with you!" Some resting stormtroopers said as she tried to pass them. She growled lowly at them and they pressed themselves as closely to the wall as they could while she passed them. Finally, she arrived at Wright's door. She pounded on it with an urgency and ferocity only an alpha could. "C'MON NERD! I KNOW YOUR IN THERE! OPEN UP THIS FUCKING DOOR!" She bellowed. Wright finally answered, he looked up at her with wide eyes. "Phasma, what wro-" he didn't get to finish his sentence before she muscled her way into the room. She scented EVERYTHING. Wright was smart enough to know something was very wrong, but he was also smart enough to know to keep his distance.

"Phasma...." He said softly as she sent a 150 pound desk flying across the room with a flick of her wrist. She turned around in a heartbeat and before Wright could say another word Phasma grabbed him and slammed him against the wall "who is he?" Phasma said suprisingly softly, almost as a warning tone. Wright struggled to regain his vison from when she slammed his head into the wall. She towered over him. He looked into her eyes.

Oh no.

Oh no.

Her pupils were narrow, her jaws were open as she scented with every breath, the hand that gripped him was shaking, and he could see her muscles twitch. Also, she smelled like a dead horse he wondered if omegas looked past that, or if they smelled something else entirely. Here was a prime example of an alpha in rut.

He would have to choose his next words carefully.

"Phasma.... I don't know who you are talking about" he said as calmly as he could. 

Wrong choice.

Phasma spun him around and slammed his nose into the wall again, then with one arm, flung him to the opposite side of the office. Phasma charged him, blowing through plenty of desks and computers. She had him against the wall again. "I'm only going to ask one more time" she said. She tightened a hand around his throat and dragged him up the wall so they were eye to eye. As wright struggled, his feet dangled helplessly, too far from the ground. Phasma leaned in close to his ear. "Who. Is. HE!" she roared deafeninly loud. Wright began to cry. Phasma was too far gone. He knew she would kill him if he lied again. "K...kylo." He sobbed. "His name is Kylo! Kylo ren".

Phasma dropped him, and he crumpled into a cowering mass on the floor. She stamped out of the room and breathed deeply. 

The omega had a name. Kylo Ren. Such a pretty name. She stomped along the corridors. The scent seemed to be elusive, flaring up in places, then disappearing entirely in others. She smiled crookedly. She remembered THIS game on Parnassos. "Seems you have had a head start omega. But I will find you. No one escapes a Parnassian. Ready or not, here I come"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What are we going to do about this?!" General Spade urged. 

Phasma has been chasing Kylo Ren's scent for days, only stopping to eat or sleep. With each day, she gets increasingly frustrated with being unable to locate kylo, making her extremely dangerous. 

At her quarters, she killed the two guards protecting it a few days ago. They were found as a twisted mass of mutilated flesh and bone. Phasma would occasionally emerge from her quarters just to mark along the walls. Sometimes she rubbed the underside of her chin along them. Often she ran her long claws along the doors of her corridor, and the hallways surrounding it, leaving deep clawmarks in them. Sometimes she would come out and mark her territory in more.... Distasteful ways. Needless to say, the hallways surrounding Phasma's quarters reeked of hormones and piss, and the situation got more dire every day. Phasma expanded her territory by the hour, and if they didn't stop her, the entire west wing would become hers. They tried tranquilizer darts. They are ineffective with the amount of adrenaline produced by an alpha in rut. 20 Soldiers approached, none lasted more than 5 minutes. Phasma would come out and tear through the upper level of the ship, searching desperately for Kylo. The only person that she would allow to approach her was the nice lady who wheeled out a cart of food and water. And by cart, it was an industrial sized one, big enough to hold entire lambs, chickens, and even a half steer one day. Phasma always let her approach, and even nudged her with her chin as a sign of thanks. Anyone else who got in her way was either hospitalized or dead.

And through it all, Kylo was nowhere to be found. He wouldn't answer calls, and was more than likely using the force to disrupt his tracker. Armitage stared at the floor, and looked up to Spade, who repeated his question. With sad eyes Armitage said "I guess we'll just have to wait it out. How long does a rut last Dr. Wright?" He asked. Wright had a neck brace on, and was still sore from when Phasma barged into his office 6 days ago. "With all due and respect Armitage, I did tell you to get him off the ship" he said. Armitage scowled "that doesn't sound like an answer to the question I asked" he snapped. Wright sighed "an average rut lasts 6-9 days; however, since its been 6 WHOLE MONTHS, no onw knows just how long this will last. And now that she's picked up a scent, I highly doubt her body will let her return to normal until she finds and mounts him"

The mood in the room was somber. Armitage looked pissed, clay, Spade and the other generals looked either worried or glared daggers at Armitage. One of them, Vermillion, a nasty little viper of a man said "we have some prisoners. None of them are omegas but, we've got plenty of females! She said that she prefers them. We can give her one of them and Bill Nye here (he says as he glances over at Wright) can jerk off watching her rip the prisoner's head off" 

Ordinarily, the other generals would silence him, but most of them grumbled their agreements or grunted in sympathy. Wright, though insulted, just wanted to make sure no one was killed (though it was a little late for that)

"No no. She's picked up a scent. No two scents are alike though they hold the same base. She wants THAT omega. She wants kylo and will not rest until she GETS kylo" Wright stated matter-of-factly. 

Armitage was just about to say something when Spade said "Sir! Movement on the east wing! Its Phasma!" He said as he watched the security videos. Armitage gasped "what? She lived on the west wing!" He yelled as he sprinted over to look. But, there she was, storming through the halls of the east wing. "Look! there!" Spade said again as he pointed to another camera on the east side. Armitage widened his eyes. "Kylo!" He yelled as he looked at the omega on the screen. "Lets move out! I want 50 armed troops on the east wing right now!" Spade said as he charged out of the room, with Armitage following close behind.


	10. When worlds collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phasma finally finds Kylo. Chaos ensues.
> 
> (Smut next chapter)

Spade shot down the halls of the east wing, with a platoon of troops behind him. He ordered several to go about the internals of the wing, while others were assigned to watch the outskirts. The objective of this mission was to find Kylo before Phasma does, and get him to safety. Armitage wasn't as athletically talented as the soldiers or generals, and had trouble keeping up, but he made sure he stayed right on this. If anything happened to Kylo the Supreme Leader would have his head. Spade, Armitage, and 10 of the troops rounded a corner off the main hall. They snaked through the internals, following the path of destruction Phamsa was leaving behind. Sections of the metal ceiling were ripped off, the walls were marked, and the floors were scratched and dirty. Finally, they rounded a corner and came face to face with Phasma. "Halt!" Spade shouted as Phasma's head shot up with a wild look in her eyes. The troops formed a defense position around Armitage and Spade. Phasma, feeling threatened, begins to posture. She slowly stalks forward and hisses, baring her teeth and scraping her claws across the wall. She gets within a foot of Spade before the soldiers take the safety off their weapons. "HOLD YOUR FIRE'" Spade yelled as he saw Phasma's aggression triple. She reared up to her full impressive height and straightened her posture, flexing in the process. 

"Kneel" spade said softly as he slowly sunk to the ground. The soldiers and Armitage looked confused. "For god sakes if you value your life, kneel. Show her you aren't a threat to her dominance". 

With hesitation, the entire platoon kneeled before her. It was quiet for a few moments while Phasma assessed the situation. She growled a few more times before she decided that this group of betas wasn't a threat. She turned around and prowled on.

And then she stopped. 

She breathed in, and in a blink, she was gone.

Armiatage sprinted around the corner to see Kylo. 

"RUN!" he yelled but it was too late.

Phasma and Kylo saw each other.

Kylo had been spotted.

Their eyes connected and Kylo didn't even have time to scream before Phasmas entire weight was on top of him. He yelled out as Phasma took his arms in her hands and painfully twisted and pinned them to the side of his body. He wriggled and squirmed but it was no use. Phasma pretty much laid on top of him. She was drooling and panting now. She leaned into the crevice of his neck and breathed deeply. Her inner alpha let out a sigh of relief.

"I've found you" Phasma said coarsely, barely recognizable through the grunts and growls. All Phasma wanted to do now was scoop him up, take him to her quarters, and put him in his place. Unfortunately, there were several factors preventing her from the rut that she craved.

First of all, the troops had found them. ALL 50 of them were lined up with their guns pointed straight at her. Phasmas eyes went wild and she re-affirmed her grip on Kylo. "These people are trying to stop you, they will take you away from this, from your mate. They will prevent you from rutting. You must destroy them" her mind blared at her. And so she did. In a few swift swings of her fists and snaps of her teeth, 20 out of 50 soldiers were dead. Spade commanded the others to fall back as Phasma roared and snapped at them. She puffed her chest out and growled lowly, triumphant.

That brought her to the other issue that could prevent her from mounting the omega, and that was the omega himself. As soon as Phasma was finished snarling at the remaining guards, she was flung back against a wall and pinned there, not by a being, but by the force. She roared in fury as she struggled ferociously against this hold. She looked over and saw the omega that she had tackled, up and standing, with one arm reached out. His eyes looked dark and cold, but Phasma could smell his fear. Phasmas eyes narrowed. "You're not going to let this omega get the best of you, are you? Get him to submit!" Her mind snarled at her. 

The whole platoon and Armitage were silent. Phasma continued to snarl and struggle against the hold, violently tearing into the wall, all while maintaining eye contact with Kylo.

Armitage looked over at Kylo, and his jaw dropped. Kylo was usually reserved in battle. Cold, calculated and sadistic, he made sure that he was the last man standing on the battlefield, but not here.

Now, he was on his knees, the arm outstretched was trembling and he was sobbing. Sobbing and coughing. His face was red and his breathes were heavy. He began to whimper loudly, and kept eye contact with Phasma. Suddenly, Phasma stopped struggling and starred directly at Kylo. Then, she released a set of growls and snaps. She looked she was.... Grinning? The noises must have meant something by the way she spaced them, but no one knew what it meant.

Exept for Kylo.

After one last scream of defiance, Kylo bowed his head, and let his arm go limp. As soon as she was free from the force, Phasma was back on top of him, and this time, she made sure she pinnes his arms well. She then bit harshly into his neck, elongated canines marking him as hers. Kylo Ren mewled.

Kylo Ren, one of the most feared being in the entire universe was on his back, legs open, faced flushed and MEWLING. Phasma slid between his legs and leaned over him, marking him in other places. 

All the soldiers could do was watch as Phasma ripped Kylos' clothing to shreds. Many of the betas watched in awe, some in disgust, others in curiosity. Phasma's head suddenly snapped up to the retinue of soldiers. She stood up again and growled low in her throat, exaggerating her shoulders.   
Kylo Ren was a mess behind her, squirming on the ground, mewling, face flushed and eyes completely gone. To Armitage, seeing Kylo like that was almost terrifying. Then again, Kylo had never been exposed to alpha pheromones, so it wasn't unlikely that he would react in such a manner. Phasma stomped forward and growled again, advancing on the team. "Stand down" Spade said.

After a fee more minutes, Phasma quickly pivoted on her feet and went back to Kylo. She scooped him up in her arms and sprinted for her quarters.


	11. Natural order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut.
> 
> This is probably going to be awful. I've never written smut outside of wlw but I will try.

Kylo's ears rang. His head throbbed, and he lay completely limp. All he saw were the lights of the hallways, whipping by as he was carried. All he could hear was Phasma's ragged breathing, and both of their rapid heartbeats.

Kylo had never felt this way before. He had been drugged, shot, stabbed, and even had the force used against him. Nothing would make him break. But this was something new. Whatever Phasma was doing to him was working well. He was rendered helpless.

Not that he minded.

This scent, this hold, it was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. The raw state of euphoria was consuming his mind, and his rational side didn't have a chance in the world to bring him from the primal depths of his omega. He'd been denying himself this for years, convinced he could live without the burden thanks to strong contraceptives. It worked for awhile. He fought alphas in combat and killed them with ease, but he was wearing his helmet, the one that filtered out scents.

He would have the rest of his life to kick himself for this mistake, but now, the omega in him seized him, and his conscious being was just along for the ride. 

Wherever Phasma was taking him, the scent was getting stronger, more potent, more severe. It swept its way through his nostrils, almost stinging them, but soothing his mind. In all this pleasure, there was pain as well.

He was in heat. Due to his militant use of contraceptives, he hadn't allowed his body to show the weakness of a heat in years, and all his pent up frustration was being flushed out in waves. His inner omega was angry with him, and would see that he experiences pain as much as pleasure. He threw back his head and whined loudly as a cramp shot through his lower abdomen, feeling like a hot knife slicing a figure eight below his belly button. Phasma let out a soft and reassuring purr. "Don't worry, I will take care of it soon". 

This was a statement. Not a question. 

Suddenly, Phasma stopped at a large door. Kylo looked at his surroundings. Massive and deep claw marks were etched into the concrete. Signatures of angry alphas rut. They were statements in themselves. They boasted aggression, strength, and determination. His inner omega purred. "All this for me" it whispered in his mind. Kylo allowed himself to be carried into Phasma's quarters.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Phasma wasted no time. Kylo was tossed on the bed, and had no time to sit up or try to adjust or escape before Phasma was on top of him, nestling her midsection between his legs. She kisses him roughly (well, more like bit him on the mouth) and then tore into his neck, marking deeply all along the side. She held him down with a large hand on his chest, while the other hand worked on undoing her pants. When she finished pulling them down, he couldn't help but stare.  
She was massive. Her cock was fully erect from her labia.

He didn't have a lot of time to stare, because it was inside of him within 2 seconds. Kylo yelled out in pain. He was a virgin after all. Luckily, his heat numbed that part, allowing him to be more receptive to her. Phasma humped only 3 times before she stilled and shuddered. Kylo's eyes widened as he felt the hot liquid inside of him. He squirmed, trying to get into a better position, but Phasma held him well. After a few moments, her hips started moving again. All Kylo could do was lie back and take what she had to give.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They'd been fucking for 2 hours. Phasma was continually taking him in missionary. She closed her eyes and clenched her jaw as she came for the 11th time. It felt so good being here, inside this omega. She figured she would be sore, but her rut made sure that every movement felt good, every descion felt right, and that she had plenty of seed to give. She opened her eyes and looked down at the omega beneath her, who stared up at her. The sight made her knees week. His hair was a mess, his face was flushed, and he was gasping for air. To Phasmas utmost pleasure, he was begging for more. He whimpered and whined, clutching Phasma's shoulders, wrapping his legs around her waist, tipping his head back so she could mark him more. And she did. After her 5th orgasm, kylos consciousness began to win the battle, and he tried to escape. He managed to get a few feet before Phasmas strong hand gripped his neck, claws digging into it. He was dragged to the bed once more and marked on his neck amd body. His omega starting winning the mental battle again, and they resumed. Now, Phasma could see that Kylo was in prime position.

Her previous orgasms were just warm ups. Some quick shots to rid of built up tension and semen before she got down to business. She made sure Kylo climaxed a few times too. A satisfied omega was a willing and receptive omega. She only planned on cumming once more, but this would be the determining factor of her success. It was time to breed her omega. 

Kylo yelped as he was picked up and turned over on his stomach. He looked back at her and she saw a problem. His eyes were normal again. He tried to climb off the bed once more, only to discover that his legs have ceased to function. Phasma growled her displeasure. 

"Selfish omega" she snarled as she grabbed him once more. "You take your pleasure then want to leave. The minute your consciousness takes over, you want to get away. Don't you see how foolish that is? If you left me here, you would suffer for weeks. Your cramps would double in their intensity, then you would be begging me to finish my job". She said as she placed him on the bed face down once more. 

Kylo whimpered, the stopped. He then looked back at Phasma with a completely different expression, one that wanted this more than anything. His eyes were glazed over, and he released a new wave of pheromones that made her cock twitch. She leaned over him. "Don't worry, this will be over soon. You will feel so much better" she whispered in his ear with a surprising softness. With that, she leaned up and stood in position. She gripped his hips with one hand and with the other, forced his face down with a hand between his shoulder blades. Once she was sure he understood what position to hold, she let go and got into position herself. 

She groaned loudly as she sank into him once more. Instinctively, her hips began to buck wildly, but she slowed them, focusing on the depth of her thrusts. This important part of the process would take some finesse, especially with a virgin. Kylo whimpered and bit the pillow as she thrusted deep, hitting spots that she hadn't been before. She continued carefully but with purpose, standing straight and tall behind him. 

They started slowly. In and out, in and out. Phasma focused on her hips, the way they met his, and how to guide her cock though Kylos walls. She had to get the positioning just right, especially for a male. 

Phasma shuddered as she gripped his hips, her inner alpha finally allowing her consciousness to enjoy this as well. Phasma knew that this was probably one of the most powerful people in the known universe. Though she didnt know his name before, she'd heard stories back on Parnassos of a warrior that use the force on their side. He's killed countless, and has a reputation unlike any other.

And here he was, Phamsa's personal sex toy.

And damn, was he good at it.

Phasma groaned as he backed up onto her, mewling with pleasure. His tight walls gripped her as she forced her way deeper. 

She picked up the pace now, eager to climax. She felt something at the base of her cock and looked down. Her knot was beginning to form.

With renewed purpose, she gripped his hips harder, and kept a deep and fast rhythm. In the span of a few milliseconds, she would almost be completely pulled out of him, them plunhed back in to the hilt. Her consciousness faded again as her inner alpha took over once more.

Kylo mewled as she thrusted hard and deep. She was curved just right, hitting his cervix with every thrust. It was pleasurable, until her stroke changed, and he felt something larger press against his entrance. His eyes snapped open as he looked over his shoulder. Phasma was grinning and her eyes were completely black. He knew her alpha had taken over again. She forced herself harder against him, trying to push the mass inside.

Kylo's eyes widened. She was going to knot him. 

"Yesss. Good alpha, breed me" his inner omega howled as he released another wave of pheromones. His conscious side was freaking out. He knew that he'd get pregnant if She succeeded in knotting. So, once again, he struggled forward. 

Phasma's grip was too strong. She released a series of growls and snarls. In his heated state, he understood what they meant, which was "give yourself to me, omega. We're almost there. I know it hurts, but it will feel so, so much better once its inside. Cease your stuggles and relax. It will only hurt more if you are tense. Breathe deeply and submit." Phasma demanded, speaking straight from the source: her inner alpha. Kylo, exhausted and dominated by this strong alpha amd his inner omega, chose to submit.

Phamsa grinned again, her sharp canines showing.

"Good boy. I promise it will be worth it. Its going to feel so good when I give you children. I will take care of your every need, and their every need. We'll be such a happy amd healthy family. Right now, I need you to bite the pillow, open wide for me, and allow me to fill you with my knot and seed"

In his exhausted and heat addled state, he complied. He couldn't fight his nature right now. He did as he was told.

Phasma pistoned her hips, rutting deep. Kylo whined as he felt her knot stretch his entrance. "Shhhh" she cooed. "Only a little more, I promise".

In a few more thrusts, her knot was inside. With a guttural growl, she released everything she had. It came out in urgent waves and pulses, painting his insides white. Kylo moaned as the action brought him to orgasm as well. The way she pulsed inside him, the way her knot held firm, making sure he had plenty of time to take. It was too much for him.

Phasma groaned as she continued to pulse inside of him, still moving her hips. 

Their breathes were deep and calm. Phasma finally stilled inside of him. Kylo, overwhelmed but exhaustion and the pure bliss of Phasma filling him completely, lowers his hips and falls asleep. Phasma, overwhelmed by exhaustion and her inner satisfactory of a job well done, lies on top of him (arms braces on either side to support her weight) and drifts into slumber as well.


	12. The Battle Rages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phasma and Kylos coupling poses serious threats to the order. No one really knows what to do.

"We have to kill them" Vermilion said as the entire command unit of the ship watched Phasma and Kylo writhe in pleasure. In the first order, privacy is a luxury that is never given, and all rooms have cameras at each corner so that their actions and mannerisms are captured.

The command unit watched with varying emotions as Phasma rutted Kylo ferociously. The sound was on and the noises that Kylo were making caused the generals to cringe in disgust. Armitage, his face wrought with shame, turned to look at Vermillion. "We can't. Phasma will know we are trying and Kylo can use the force. If the two become a mated pair and have children, neither one will allow harm to come to the other. We have to let them breed". Spade snarled in disgust. "Seriously? Out of all the times that you've shown a weak will, this one is the worst. You do realize what happens if the two breed, right? They'll have young alphas and omegas. So instead of dealing with two of them, we could be dealing with 5+. That is too much! I agree that killing them would compromise the mssion, but Kylo needs to be spayed when the seed is still fresh inside him! Phasma will need to be drugged and neutered. We cannot deal with a situation this dire every month!" He snapped. Most of the others nodded in agreement. Armitage huffed, and glanced at Wright. "What do you think of this?" He asked.

Wright stopped for a moment to think, squinting. "Well" he said, "if there are children conceived, then there is more issue than one. Alpha genes are dominant. This means that Phasmas traits would be the ones most present in their offspring. That means big, burly, aggressive, sexually demanding alphas and wiry but strong and bear-headed omegas. Even worse than that, sensitivity in the force is also passed on by genes. Though it is rare, they are both in their cycle. If Kylo conceives, it will be larger than a 5 pup litter, making the chances of a force-strong offspring much more likely." Wright noticed that the others didn't seem to get why this was frightening. He leaned back into his chair.

"Imagine a world in which Phasma is as intelligent as Kylo and wields the force as well as he does. Imagine multiples of them. They will be unstoppable warriors, yes, but their loyalty will always lie with their mother and father before the order, which isn't good for our soldier curriculum." Wright said. One of the generals, mike, asked a question.

"Couldn't we train these kids like we train the others? Allow interactions with Phasma and Kylo but keep curriculum? Don't omegas love to learn?"

Wright smiled. "Excellent question. Yes, we can train them, but based on Phasmas personality, she'll want to train her children, especially her alpha sons and daughters, the way that she was. Plus, alphas and o megas need extra training to be battle ready. Even if omega just take office jobs they'll be a hassle because their brains are shaped differently than ours and they go through puberty differently, which brings me to my next point"  
Wright stood and started pacing.

"When alphas and omegas go through puberty, the hormone rush they experience is up to 10 times the strength of ours. They also reach breeding age earlier. Imagine a bunch of young Phasmas running around. Our cadets, male or female will be subjected to violent assault and sexual assault more often. This cab result in pregnancies. We can abort them, but the mental toll on the mother will leave her on mental health leave for longer than we can afford. Also, omegas and alphas live for each others scents. During their sexual maturation, they want to go out, explore, and hump everything that smells like a flower or some wood, depending if you're alpha or omega. My biggest concern is that the Phaslo offspring will find no other alphas/omegas to fuck other than each other. Incest already runs in Phasmas' veins, though it is not as deep as most Parnassians. Incest in alpha/omega communities spreads like wildfire in a contained population. Just look at parnassos. With their habit of bonding, a brother and sister will protect their pups amd each other to the death, even if they are the products of incest. Also, there is no way that Phasma will stop at one litter. Though most parnassion alphas mate and then disappear, I fear that her sole intention is to breed Kylo until his womb is dry." 

The mood in the room was somber, but Wright spoke once more "there is still hope. Kylo might not be pregnant. Its Phasmas first rut in months, and it's Kylos first heat ever. Their fertility counts are the lowest they could possibly be" he stated. The generals seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. Armitage wanted more. 

"Dr. Wright, could it be possible that this is a one time thing? Kylo isn't emotional and Phasma was probably looking for relief more than making babies. Also, when will we set appointments for neutering? Phasmas testes are in her and the same with Kylos ovaries. Even with your knowledge, you could not perform professional surgery". 

Wright thought for a moment and looked up. "Neutering them is not a good idea. Phasmas testosterone is what makes her a strong warrior, and her urge to dominate enemies stems from her other urges. If we neuter her, we might as well clone a large beta female. I believe that when Phasma has had her fill, her entire demeanour will change. She'll start acting more like a soldier and a captain than a wild dog. The urge to rut has a mind-bending power on alphas. That snarling and cursing mess of a woman you saw will not be the same one that emerges from her den after their cycles are over. I also have a feeling that Kylo will start to crave alpha cock more as well. Maybe, if Phasma and Kylo are willing, we can make a deal with them. Maybe one day a week for them to meet and satisfy their sexual urges, then the rest of the week they go on and do their duties, working side by side as equals..this would lessen the intensity of their cycles yet allow them to satisfy their needs as alpha/omega. I doubt that either one of them wants a serious relationship. As for breeding, I will need to do more research on behavior which includes real life trials on Phasma and Kylo. I will need some egg/sperm samples. Maybe I can genetically engineer them some way to be more useful to the order. Right now though, all we can do is wait out their cycle" Wright said as he watched Kylo get flipped 180 degrees and pinned beneath Phasma once more.


	13. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phasma and Kylo awaken. With Phasma having been days into her rut when she found Kylo, the one night of passion satisfied her needs. Kylos heat is just beginning. Though exhausted, Phasma is happy to help.

Phasma stirs. She shuffles in her position and then opens her eyes just enough to see. She has such a bad headache, but that would be the least of her problems. She grunts and then attempts to move her arms. They're sore and her hands ache. She groans in frustration as her mind wills her body to move and it does not. The struggle goes on for several minutes. She manages to pull herself to the edge of the bed, and swing her legs over. She can use her feet, but as soon as she stands up, she folds right back in half. "Ow!" She exclaims as she clutches her sides. Her hips feel like they are ablaze they are so sore. She crawls her way to her personal kitchen, and drinks an entire gallon of water. As she hydrates, she stretches. Slowly, she regains control of her body and eases the pain. She stands in the kitchen, jug of water in hand, and blinks sleepily. Part of her wants to crawl right back into bed. She looks down and realises her cock has re-sheathed.   
"Fuck!" She exclaims angrily.

When female alphas have sex, they must clean their genitalia right after. If not, all the sweat, slick, and cum can be brought back inside of her, causing an infection that isn't easy to treat. 

She stomps her way to the bathroom and takes a look at herself in the mirror. She looks every bit wasted, drunk on lust all night long. The bags under her eyes and the state of her hair made it seem that she got no sleep at all. She splashes some fresh water on her face and winces at the pain in her skull. She would get some quality rest and something to eat, but she has a more important task to focus on. She had an inner-sheath infection on Parnassos. In a world of no medicine it was one of the worst pains she had experienced and had to wait out, even for a battle-scarred soldier. 

She stared at her crotch, which felt a little painful as well. The Morning after alphas rut is the most hard time they have getting erections. Staring at herself, she tried to imagine a sexy scenario. She tired to run her fingers over the protruding tip, stroking it softly between two fingers as to coak the rest of it out. 5 minutes later and no results. She snarled in frustration and stepped back into the common area.

She walked over to where Kylo was sleeping and pulled back the covers. Kylo was still sleeping peacefully and Phasma would expect him to stay like this for another hour or so. Still in heat, Kylo released pheromones that Phasma found irresistible. She burried her nose into his neck and took several deep breaths. With her superior sense of smell and her heavy sex drive, she could feel his omega scent starting to have an effect on her. She left back to the bathroom and spent the next 15 minutes cleaning her cock and her inner sheath. Luckily, she had gotten to it before it became infected. Phasma walked out of the bathroom in her wife-beater and boxers to possibly re-join Kylo in sleep, she heard a knock at the door. Instinctively, she was put on high alert. She tensed her muscles and prowled towards the door. 

She opened it to find the cafeteria lady with a cart full of food for Kylo and her. She gladly accepted it and brought the cart inside, releasing the tension in her shoulder. She put Kylos share in the refrigerator while she began to eat hers. 

After a nice meal of cow heart and raw tomahawk steak, Phasma was feeling pretty good. There was only one problem. She was still hard. 

Kylo was stirring more and more. Phasma thought he would be awake right now but he is in heat for the first time. Kylo was making little whimpering noises and wriggling on the bed. Phasma walked up to him with a little concern. Was he in pain? He certainly didn't look like it. He was flushed and his mouth was open. He twitched and writhed in his sleep, eyelelids fluttering. 

Drawn in further by his intoxicating scent, Phasma climbed on top of him. She grabbed his hips and even in his dream he let out a high-pitched whine. Phasma realized what he was dreaming about. Sex. Phasma grinned. She settled her weight on Kylo, the soreness in her hips suddenly taking a backseat to her newfound lust. She leaned over him and grabbed his jaw. "Wake up baby, its time to make those dreams of yours a reality" after a few shakes of his head, he jerked awake. He squeaked and struggled, not knowing who was on top of him. Turning around and seeing Phasma, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Not enough! Need more!" He whines and clutches her shirt. Phasma settles on top of him and between his legs. "I know baby, I know. Don't you worry about it" she said as she shuffled his hips. Kylo, still naked from last night, needed no prep as Phasma freed her cock from her boxers. She slides into him once more, the intense slick pouring from him wetting her cock perfectly. She slid in deep and groaned when she felt his velvety walls clenching around her. His legs wrapped around her waist and he keened in pleasure. Burying her face into his neck, her hips began to rock. 

Now that she could actually enjoy the sex instead of mindlessly rutting, she took her time. Thrusting long and deep, savoring the way that her cock slid into him. She pulled out all the way to the tip before thrusting back in, enjoying the sensation of her core pressed against his. Kylo begged her to move faster, but Phasma still took her sweet time. When Kylo tried to get on top to ride her, she pulled out and held him down. "No no no. I'm the alpha here, im the boss. I decide how much dick you get and when, and if you can't handle that then I won't give you any at all. Is this understood?" She asked with a gruff tone in her voice. Kylo nodded. 

She lined up her head with his entrance, teasing him. It took Phasma a minute just to allow the head of her cock to slip inside. She wanted to stay like that for awhile to punish him further, but she admittedly missed the feeling of being inside of him. She began to thrust faster, not because he wanted it, but because she wanted it. She held him to the bed and rocked her hips forward, rutting him with a deep rolling motion. His warm walls pulsed around her, and she began to shake. Kylo was screaming in pleasure because of his heat, and his legs' vice like grip of Phasmas hips tightened even further. In a few more minutes, they both found themselves go over the edge. 

Phasma's hips jerked hard and she squeezed her eyes shut. "Nngh-here you go slut, about to get what you need" she growled lowly and came inside of him once more. He wailed and came as well, and Phasma could see the wetness drip down his thighs. 

Phasma was panting, out of breath, energy, and semen. Yesterday's aftermath was starting to catch up with her, and she wasn't in rut anymore. Regardless, she spent the day cumming inside Kylo to help with his heat. His omega pheromones were causing her to keep coming back for more despite her exhaustion. 

After they were finished for the last time, Phasma made sure to wash herself before she got into bed. She pulled Kylo into her arms and he snuggled into them, letting out a happy noise. Phasma leaned in to scent him. Though some arousal was still there, it was much less strong than this morning, and she could see that he was much less tense. Exausted and satfised, the two fell asleep side by side once more.


End file.
